Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Ruth Kearney Interview
Impossible Pictures Head of PR and Marketing Grant Bushby arranged an interview with Ruth Kearney for ZEM. Ruth Kearney plays Jess Parker in Primeval Series 4 and Series 5. Thank you very much Ruth for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- as Jess Parker]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval? I auditioned for the role and was so lucky to have been the right fit for Jess. 2. Were you familiar with the show prior to being cast in it? I was familiar with the show, but hadn't ever really watched it. I tried to catch up as quickly as I could, as it felt very important to delve into this world of anomalies and creatures to fully understand it. 3. What was it like to join the cast of a pre-established and popular show? I was quite intimidated, as it was the fourth series of a popular show and also my first big TV job, but I had nothing to worry about. Everyone was so welcoming and lovely. 4. What were your first thoughts about the role? I loved Jess. She is quite different to me, so it was really fun to jump into this extrovert of a character who bounces around the ARC. 5. Had you ever worked with CGI before? I had some very brief training in drama school with green screen, but this was a whole other thing... it felt scary at first but I actually ended up really liking whenever I got the chance to do some action with CGI. 6. What was the most memorable part of working on Primeval? Meeting the people involved who were to become some really great friends. 7. Did you learn anything new as an actor while working on the show? I learnt so much. As it was my first big TV job I was learning from day one through to the final take. 8. What do you consider to be the best thing about Primeval? I just think it’s a fantastic show that combines action/adventure with real lives. The relationships are right at the centre of everything and I think that’s why it had such longevity, these characters really care about each other and have something to fight for. 9. Do you have a favourite Primeval episode? For me, it was series 4 episode 6 when Jess and Becker got to go out on the field together. It was really fun to film with Ben as we could rarely keep a straight face, but also it was exciting as Robert the director filmed the whole bomb sequence as one continuous shot so it felt like real time. 10. Do you have a favourite Primeval character? Definitely Lester, Ben Miller is amazing. 11. Do you have a favourite Primeval creature? Although I didn't get much screen time with him, Rex, he is just so cute. 12. If you had the chance, would you want to reprise your role as Jess? Of course, it would be so much fun to be back with the team. ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives